


Skeletons- BonRin FanFic

by ShippersGuideToFeels (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Poor Okumura Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShippersGuideToFeels
Summary: !!!!warning! Content/trigger warning! Do not read if sensitive to topics of Body disphoria!!!!I am in no way trying to romanticize this subject! This is more so of a vent fic for me! I feel the way rin does in this story alot, and I decided to write something about it since Rin is the characterI relate to the most.Rin stared himself in the mirror, he could hardly stand the sight that stared back at him. To him he looked sickly thin, he felt disgusting. He stares down at the sink below him with his hands on the counter, why would anyone want him?... he could understand why Yukio hated him so much
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Skin and bones

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Content warning! Just a precaution!

Rin stared himself in the mirror, he could hardly stand the sight that stared back at him. To him he looked sickly thin, he felt disgusting. He stares down at the sink below him with his hands on the counter, why would anyone want him?... he could understand why Yukio hated him so much.

He eventually glances back up into his reflection, he let his eyes wander to his shoulders this time. He cringes and sighs, clentching his eyes shut. He knew this wasn't healthy, he just had no one to turn to... he couldn't tell anyone, they would wamt him to seek help. But he couldn't... he _wanted_ help.

But the Vatican keeped him on lock down, 24/7. He swallows nervously, he tightly grips the counter and looks at himself once again. He was a demon for fucks sake! He has worse problems! Not to mention other people feel worse and function perfectly fine!

His eyes fell to his sides, bone protruded from his skin. It wasn't anything terrible, but to Rin he looked sickly. He stares at the ridges of his hip bones, that was what he hated the worse. Along with his legs of course... Why was he even doing this? Was he hoping to force himself into actually enjoying his body?!

He sighs and grabs his shirt from off the counter, he stared blankly at the ground as he pulls it on. It was loose fitting, along with all of his other clothes. 

"Why does he want me..." he mutters softly to himself, he turns and began to walk away.

Yukio was currently out on am exorcism, maybe he could visit Ryuji?... it had been a while since it was just the two of them, but would Ryuji even want him there?

He had hardly realized he was standing infront of his bedroom door, he growls softly and opens the door. He took a few steps inside before closing the door behind himself.

He steps quietly to his dresser, Rin opens the cabinet and pulls out his hoodie and jacket. Perfect.

Rin pulls his hoodie over his head before pulling his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, he looks down at himself. This way he felt slightly normal, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Rin grabs his phone and sat down on his bed, he thought for a moment befors he pressed the call button. He held the phone up to his ear, groeing more and more anxious with each Rin. He was both relieved and terrified when he received "Hello? Rin?" 

He smiles, his heart fluttering at the sound of his boyfriends voice. "Hey, Ryuji... are you- you're not busy or anything right?" He asks.

___________

Bon was studying himself on his bed when he heard a familiar tune coming from his phone, He was on his own since Shima and Konekomaru had left to get something to eat with each other.

"Hello? Rin?" He asks, he let a soft smile slip out when he heard "Hey, Ryuji... are you- you're not busy or anything right?"

"No, I'm just studying and could use a break" he sighs, rubbing his eyes as he spoke.

"Thats sounds like it sucks" Rin hums "... well- if you need a break do you mind if I come over?..." he offers, praying for a yes.

"Sounds good, how long do you think you will be?" He asks "only a couple minutes, I'm not that far" Rin reassures. "I'll be over shortly!" 

"Alright... see you then, Baby..." Bon said before ending the call, Ryuji didn't seem affected at all but Rin was greaking out a little.

"Baby?.. he's never called me that before..." he notes to himself, he left the dorm almost moments later. He was making his way to Ryuji's dorm.


	2. Reading To A Lover

Rin couldn't help but smile as his walked, he couldn't understand why he got so excited about a pet name. He honestly didn't think Ryuji would use them,but he was glad he did. Rin stares at the concrete below him as he walks, he had his sword in its covering over his shoulder. Eventually he came to Sugaro's dorm building, he gave a soft knock.

He stood still, waiting a couple moments before Sugaro himself had opened the door. Rin smiles brightly "Hey! Been a while since we were able to hang out hasn't it?" He asks.

Ryuji nods "yeah... it was so nice to have peace and quiet for once" he teases, Rin gasps. "Oh come on! I'm not that bad!"

He laughs a little, walking into the building. Ryuji closed to door behind Rin, he gently set his hand on the Nephilim's lower back as he lead him upstairs. Rin's mood dropped significantly, but he tried his best not to show it. He was sure that Ryuji could feel how his bones protruded from his skin, even through two layers of clothing.

Eventually they made it to Sugaro's room, the room was empty. That made Rin feel a little more at ease, Sugaro walked over to his desk and sat down. He gave his attention back to the notes infront of him, Rin pouts a little. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his neck "what?! You said you needed a break!" He whines, Ryuji snapped a hand over Rin's mouth.

"Can you be a little more quiet please? We have a full dorm y'know...'' he sighs, Rin sighs but hums in agreement. Ryuji had pulled his hand away "but you did say you needed a break..." Sugaro sighs "yeah... I did, didn't I?.." he closed his notebook and stood up, Rin's smile returned almost immediately. Sugaro had grabbed a book and sat down on the bed, Rin climbed in between Sugaro's legs and laid down on his boyfriends chest.

His face was stuck into the crook of Ryuji's neck. Sugaro opened the book and began to read, gently running a hand through Rin's hair as he did.

"Hmmm... read to me?..." The halfling asks hopefully, glancing at the book in the humans hand. "Its just verses I need to memorize, Rin..." He admits, thinking Rin wouldn't really be interested.

"I don't care..." he reassures with a smile "plus it can help you remember it can't you?..." he explains. Sugaro sighs with a smile "alright... pretty sure you'll be bored though..." The demon was silent as he listened to Ryuji recite a verse, Rin couldn't place it. It was vaguely familiar... Rin found Sugaro's voice soothing, which was why he had his classmate read to him so often.

When he did, he could actually remember alot of what he was saying as well. Sugaro paused for a moment "aren't you going to take off your jacket? You're gonna be here for a while aren't you?" He asks. Rin froze.

____________

"You should take off your jacket, Rin" his father said to him "it's really warm out, you could get sick" Rin said nothing at first, the poor boy was only ten and already felt this way. He rubs his arm nervously, he didn't know how to tell Shirou. Rin would admit, he was very warm with his jacket and hoodie on. But it was the only way he could actually feel good.

"I'll be fine..." he mumbles quietly, he stood up. "I'm gonna grab a water" he explains, walking past his father. He was about to walk to the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Rin?... you've- been acting a little off, Yukio noticed too..." Shirou explains, he had become more and more worried about his son.

"I-I-... I don't know...'' he finally admits, he looks down at the ground. He already ate so often, he just always looked sickly thin. He figits with his sleeve. "Its weird... I-I..." he tears up, tightly wrapping his arms around himself.

"I-I just... I look gross-..." he admits, he felt a little scared of what his father would think. He was immediately pulled into a hug, he clung to his fathers shoulders. "Oh- Rin... I'm so sorry..." he mumbles, he wasn't quite sure on what to say in this situation. What could he say? The kid was ten! He's never had this issue with anyone before.

_____________

Rin snapped out of his thoughts when Sugaro repeated his name, he looks up at Sugaro. He sat up straight "I- yeah of course..." he nods.

His hands shake a little as he pulls his jacket off, something he prayed Ryuji wouldn't notice. But unfortunately, he did. Sugaro grew increasingly worried as he watches his boyfriend "Rin?... is... something wrong?" He asks "we're not doing anything like _that_... if thats what you're thinking" he reassures, he couldn't think of a reason as to why Rin would be so worked up.

Rin said nothing as he pulls off his hoodie, he dropped both his jacket of hoodie to the ground. He stayed silent as he curls up against his boyfriends chest ''... keep going please..." he asks, his voice sounding broken. ''Baby-" Ryuji tries "please- just... keep going" he begs, clentching his eyes shut.

Ryuji said nothing, he gently set his hand in Rin's hair, gently brushing his fingers through it. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here" he reassures, Rin gave a soft nod in response.

"Not right now, maybe later" he mumbles, he pulld the blanket over himself. He was trying to hide himself once more, Ryuji helped the halfling pullthe blanket onto himself.

He plays with his boyfriends hair as he began to read once more, he was a little more cautious with how he touched Rin. The boy seemed- scared... of what he had no idea, was it of him?... He hadn't done anything that could of caused this, he could never dream of something like that.


End file.
